


Not my Son

by Carmilton



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Drug Use, Drugs, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, janes death, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilton/pseuds/Carmilton
Summary: Mögliche Gedanken, die dazu geführt haben könnten, dass Walter Jane sterben ließ.Walters struggle Jesse als einen unverzichtbaren Teil seines Lebens anzuerkennen.Walters pov





	Not my Son

Walter stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, der Vater von Jesse Pinkman zu sein. Nur für einen Moment dachte er daran, was er tun würde, wenn er für ihn verantwortich wäre.  
Er sah ihn vor sich auf dem Bett liegen, schlafend, fast ohnmächtig. Nicht ansprechbar und ohne jeglliche Reaktion auf die Realität, auf ihn.  
Resignation, war das erste, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Dann blitzten in ihm Wortfetzen aus dem Gespräch mit dem Fremden auf.  
Niemals aufgeben. Denn was haben wir, außer der Familie?  
Und schlagartig wurde Walt klar, dass Pinkman nicht Bestandteil seiner Familie war, dass er keineswegs sein Sohn war und Walter nicht sein Vater und es niemals sein würde. Er war für Jesse nicht einmal eine Vaterfigur. Im Leben dieses Jungen war er nichts, als der verhasste Chemielehrer, der ihn hatte durchfallen lassen, der verquere ältere Kerl, der nicht von seiner fixen Idee loskommt.  
Er ließ Jesses Arm los. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er ihn festgehalten und gehofft, dass er plötzlich nachgeben würde, dass die Ohnmacht aufgeben würde, er aufstünde und mit ihm mitkäme. Aber die Ohnmacht gab keines Wegs auf, die Drogen gaben niemals auf. Sie hatten Jesse in einen Dornröschenschlaf geschickt, aus dem ihn kein Kuss hätte aufwecken können. Selbst Jane hätte den Drogennebel nicht durchdrigen können, indem sie sich selbst verirrt hatte. Sie war Walt bis zu seiner Dornröschen-Allegorie nicht einmal aufgefallen. Er war für Jesse gekommen und auch ein bisschen wegen ihr. Denn sie war der Grund, der Abgrund, in den der Junge drohte hinabzustürzen.  
Walter schaute in das entspannte Gesicht des Mädchens, die Augen geschlossen, aber trotzdem in wachem Schlaf, unterwegs durch eine Traumwelt, die nicht einmal ihre eigene war, sondern ihr nur von den Drogen vorgegaukelt wurde.  
Sie begann zu husten. Während Walter noch augenblicke zuvor so verzweifelt versucht hatte, Jesse aus seiner Trance zu befreien, hatte sich Jane auf den Rücken gedreht. Sie spuckte, versuchte zu atmen, ihre Kehle sog verzweifelt nach Sauerstoff, presste den Schleim aber nur Tiefer in die Luftröhre.  
Sie war im Begriff zu sterben. Und noch bevor Walter daran denken konnte, ihr zu helfen, begann sein Gehirn automatisch abzuwägen und offenbarte ihm, was der Tod dieses Mädchens bedeutete. Vielmehr, was ihr Nichtsterben zur Folge hätte. Wenn sie am folgenden Morgen aufstünde, Jesse mit ihren blauen Augen zublinzelte, die ihm alles versprachen, was er jemals gewollt hatte; Anerkennung, Verständnis, Liebe, dann wäre der Junge bereits verloren. Er würde den Rest seines kurzen Daseins damit verbringen, sich mit Geld und Meth und Kokain die vermeintliche Liebe eines Menschen zu erkaufen, der im Grunde schon längst nicht mehr existierte.  
Und welche Möglichkeiten gab es, das zu verhindern. Walt würde ihm die Beziehung zu ihr niemals ausreden können. Jedes “Nein”, würde ihn weiter zu ihr treiben, jedes “Bitte” wäre ein Zugeständnis an ihren Willen und egal welches Wort, würde ihm im Mund herumgedreht und gegen ihn verwendet werden. Wenn er zuließe, dass dieses Mädchen am nächsten Morgen in diesem Bett aufwacht, dann würde er zuschauen, wie Jesse starb. Es gab also nur eine Möglichkeit, ein Szenario indem nicht Jesse starb, sondern sie.  
Und alles was Walter dafür tun musste war nichts.  
Ihre Atemzüge wurden kürzer, ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, die Lider flatterten und Walter fragte sich, was das wohl für ein Traum sein musste. Vielleicht träumte sie zu ertrinken, oder sie stürzte aus einem Flugzeug, wurde womöglich erdrosselt. Sicher träumte niemand davon an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen zu ersticken.  
Und niemand träumte davon dabei zuzusehen.  
Ihre Lider wurden plötzlich leicht, die Augen schlugen sich ein wenig auf, wie bei einer Puppe, die aus ihrem Bettchen gehoben wird. Nur war Jane nicht im Begriff aufzuwachen, denn sie würde nie mehr aufwachen.  
Walter presste unwillkürlich die Hand auf den Mund. Es wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte, was er nicht getan hatte. Das Mädchen lag vor ihm, halb in die Decke gehüllt, nicht schlafend, auch nicht ohnmächtig. Tot.  
Seine Augen füllten sich für einen kurzen Moment mit Tränen. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er seit Monaten damit angefüllt, als haben sie nur darauf gewartet, endlich heraus zu brechen. Und tatsächlich hörte er sofort wieder auf zu weinen. Nur ein einzelner dünner Tränenstreif lief ihm über die Wange. Das bisschen Wasser, das über den Damm geschwappt war, den er in seinem Innern errichtet hatte. Er stand immer noch voll bis zum Rand. Aber nichts mehr drohte über zu laufen. Walter fing sich wieder.  
Er drehte Jesse auf die Seite. Weg von Jane, um seinen letzten vorgegaukelten Traum nicht zu belasten. Er sollte gut sein und unschuldig.  
Außerdem wollte Walter sicher gehen, dass den Jungen nicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilte wie sie. Noch eine ganze Weile blieb er stehen, bereit dafür zu sorgen einzugreifen, wenn Jesse in Gefahr sein sollte. Er lag da wie ein Kind. Hilflos, ahnungslos. Als würde er tatsächlich schlafen und wirklich einen schönen Traum träumen.  
Walter gab sich dieser Illusion gerne hin. Auch wenn Jesse keine Familie war, wenn er nicht sein Sohn war, würde er ihn niemals aufgeben.  
Was hatte er denn sonst?


End file.
